


Home Is Where The Wifi Is

by PureFury



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean - Freeform, Gen, Nerd Sam, Sams Laptop, Short, Supernatural - Freeform, wifi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-18 01:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3551480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PureFury/pseuds/PureFury
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam loves his internet connection and can't help but get angry when it gets disconnected. The island of Niue seemed prefect for Sam as there's free wifi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home Is Where The Wifi Is

-You Have No Internet Connection. Contact Your Provider Or Try Again Later.-

"You've got to be kidding me!" Sam Winchester cried.

The message that popped up on the screen of Sam's laptop had the man inches away from chucking the device out of the motel window. For the last hour, he had been stealing wifi from someone who'd accidentally left their 'Hotspot' on their phone unlocked. He'd managed to get a massive chunk of research done but being disconnected always frustrated the young man.

"What's the problem now?" Dean asked from where he was lounging back on his bed while watching an old movie that looked frankly terrible.

"The internet has gone." Sam dropped his head down onto the keyboard, ignoring the fact that the machine was letting out noises in protest of Sam's abuse.

Dean laughed, "Ha. You know who I feel sorry for? The poor bugger that'll have hundreds of pounds worth of extra charges because you've been using it for like ever!"

"It's not funny, Dean. I'll have to go down to the library now." He whined and raised his head wearily.

Ever since college, Internet had been practically essential to Sam's everyday life and actually missed it when it went. He craved the stable wifi connection that he always had when he was at Stanford. Maybe he was addicted? He dismissed the idea quickly.

Dean didn't answer as his focus had returned to the TV even though it had a minuscule screen and what screen there was had a fuzzy quality to it. Sam wouldn't doubt that the TV was probably almost as old as him. Sam groaned and peered across at his big brother.

"I wish I lived on Niue..." Sam muttered under his breath.

"You want to live where?" The older asked in confusion. He was peering over at Sam as though he had two heads.

"Niue," Sam repeated patiently.

"Where is that?"

"Well, you could Google it if we had Wifi!" Sam folded his arms in annoyance but just continued staring at the other man.

"Why would I need Google when I have my Nerd boy right here. Just tell me why you want it live somewhere that I've never even heard of." He replied with a sigh.

"Niue is an island in the South Pacific Ocean. It's kinda near Australia and New Zealand." Sam explained as Dean listened attentively which was rare for the man, "It has free nationwide Wifi which anyone is allowed to access."

Dean stared at his brother for a moment before shaking his head and rolling his eyes simultaneously, "Dude, you're such a dork."


End file.
